Sacrifice of Dignity
by Majestic-Space-Duck
Summary: Bulma finds out who future Trunks really is and realises she has to make sure her son is born. But that would entail having the dark and threatening Prince of Saiyans far too close to her than she is comfortable with. Bulma strikes up a deal with Vegeta


**Summary:** Bulma finds out who future Trunks really is and realises she has to make sure her son is born. But that would entail having the dark and threatening Prince of Saiyans far too close to her than she is comfortable with. Bulma strikes up a deal with Vegeta.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own nor profit from dragonball Z.

**Warnings: **Adult situations, language.

**A/N: **So this is my first fan fiction ever. It will most likely be my last. I had a dream two nights ago about Bulma and Vegeta and decided to use the plot of the dream to create this fiction. I only write when I have a great inspiration to do so and this dream moved me. So here it is.

I haven't written anything in over 5 years, so I apologise – I am rusty. But feel free to be open in your reviews.

**Sacrifice of Dignity**

Vegeta quietly opened the door and stepped into the dark room. As he closed the door behind him, his eyes adjusted to the darkness using the moonlight shining through the French styled windows as guidance. Across the room he saw the silhouette of Bulma standing next to the king sized bed. She stared back at him and said nothing, wrapping her arms around herself seeking comfort. It was futile as his stare made her feel a deep cold.

She felt sick to her stomach at what she was about to do – about what she was about to give away – her virginity.

She and the prince had never seen eye to eye in the past but the regular bickering matches had become entertaining. She had allowed him shelter in her home after they returned from planet Namek. He had nowhere else to go though he would never admit it. He chose instead to use the excuse that he wanted to use the Capsule Corp gravity room to train to become stronger than Goku. She had warmed to the prince but understood him as a cruel and harsh man, disturbed to his core.

They had shared some tender moments which she cared not to analyse nor dwell on. He confused her constantly, but most of all, and she hated to admit it, he scared her. This is why the decision to lure Vegeta into this deal was such a difficult one. The agreement was simple. She would continue to provide him with a place to stay and a gravity room to train to prepare for the androids arrival, as well as the promise to promptly do repairs if they were needed without complaint. Complaining was one of her favourite things to do while repairing the messes he made to her equipment and it annoyed Vegeta to no end. Also, he knew that if Bulma asked Goku to force Vegeta off the property Vegeta would have no choice but to comply. Vegeta was no match for him yet, and he knew that.

And in exchange for all this, Vegeta was to sleep with her whenever she asked it of him.

She shivered and hoped he hadn't seen it. She attempted to remind herself that this was far more important, far more necessary, than her insignificant feelings. A life was at stake. Her son's life at that. When she secretly discovered that the boy from the future, the one she had felt such a strong connection with, was actually her future son, she was shocked to say the least. But what had almost caused her to lose her breakfast, was that Vegeta was his father.

She had accidently over heard Goku and Piccollo speaking about Trunks and his origins and the world had suddenly felt like it had been dropped on Bulma's shoulders. She couldn't understand why her other self, in the parallel universe, would even considered having Vegeta in her bed. It didn't seem logical to her.

She hadn't told anyone that she knew the truth. If she had, they would only worry of the consequences and make the situation worse. Worse yet, if she had told Vegeta what she knew, she suspected he would laugh in her face and leave, never to be seen again. He did not care for Trunks. In fact, he saw him as a threat. She knew what needed to be done. There was no way around it. She had to become pregnant with Vegeta's child. If she didn't do this Trunks would never exist. She could not live the rest of her life, knowing that her selfishness was the reason Trunks was never born. She could not live without ever seeing him again. She wanted her son back and this was the only way.

Tears threatened to appear but she forced them back. She was grateful that she had the foresight to switch off the lights. She needed to maintain her façade if this was going to work and the darkness helped with that. She needed to watch her body language. She needed to convince Vegeta that she wanted this, even though he obviously could not understand her intentions. When she had presented the offer to Vegeta he had immediately responded with a deep scowl, obviously thinking she was attempting to blackmail him in some way. She had assured him that she was using one of Earths methods of contraception known as 'the pill'. He had eyed her warily while Bulma attempted to keep a stern face. Something in her gut pained at having to lie to Vegeta's face. However, after a few moments of thought, Vegeta's scowl had morphed into a teasing grin that had made her skin crawl and he had agreed to the terms.

She assumed he had merely agreed because she was an attractive woman. She assumed that he supposed she was just a slut who wanted him to warm her bed at night. This thought bothered her, making her feel cheap, a feeling she was not accustomed to. But she did not try to convince him otherwise, for she needed him to believe she did not have alterior motives. She needed him not to ask questions because she doubted she could answer them convincingly. She knew she was a person who wore her heart on her sleeve and that she had never been a good actress and this did not help her nerves.

She didn't know how long their staring competition across the bedroom went on for but she ultimately lost, looking down and turning her head slightly to the side to hide her fear.

"You summoned me for my half of the deal I assume?" Vegeta smirked.

"Yes," was all she managed as she fidgeted with the hem of her night gown.

Vegeta cocked his head at her lack of spunky attitude. He decided to provoke her for a reaction he would be satisfied with.

"I hope you realise the privilege of having saiyan of royal blood fuck you," Vegeta probed.

She recoiled slightly at his vulgar term but realised that this is exactly what was about to happen. He was going to fuck her. Not make love to her but fuck her. It made her sick to her stomach.

When she didn't reply, Vegeta tried again.

"I didn't realise your true interests lay in whoring yourself. Do you usually convince the nearest man around to use your body for your pleasure?"

That question hit Bulma as hard as if she were slapped across the face. She suddenly understood that any respect that Vegeta may have had for her, disintegrated when she proposed the deal. She knew that dignity and pride where highly important to him and she was displaying that she had none. And she hated that. But she needed this to happen if she wanted her son again. She quickly recovered.

"Just shut up and do your part of the agreement" she stated harshly.

Vegeta smirked again and slowly made his way across the room to where she was standing and with every step, Bulma's heart beat quickened. Vegeta had noticed her faint ki was fluctuating unsteadily as soon as he had begun to move closer but thought nothing of it. She continued to stare at a chosen spot on the carpet as he stopped in front of her.

Bulma wondered what kind of expression he was wearing but was too afraid to look up to find out. She didn't want to do this. She didn't want this strange, dangerous man that she barely knew, touch her body in ways she had always imagined would be connected to feelings of warmth and love. Would she ever think of sex the same way after this? It didn't matter she decided, because she needed to save her son from never existing in her timeline.

She silently took in a deep breath for strength as she reached up to slip the top of her night gown off her shoulders and let it fall to the floor around her feet, leaving her naked in front of him. He made no move to stop her and she closed her eyes so she wouldn't have to see him scan her body with delight. She became painfully aware that she had never felt this vulnerable before in her life. Bulma clenched her jaw and prayed for the will to continue.

"This will be my first time with a man Vegeta" she was surprised that her voice came out as nothing more than a whisper. Her whisper rang loudly in his ears though.

He was genuinely shocked by this news. He assumed that she had already given herself to her previous mate. He wondered why she would want him be her first and so adamantly at that. He had never defiled a virgin before and had certainly never been bargained with for him to take their virginity. It just didn't make sense to him. He shifted awkwardly from on foot to the other.

"Then why is it that you are throwing yourself at me?" Vegeta questioned, "Can't resist a real man when you seen one?" he arrogantly continued.

Bulma dug her nails in the palm of her hands, "having you question me wasn't part of the agreement. Now just get on with it Vegeta."

She waited for him to advance on her but he didn't move. Finally she looked up at him to find the familiar scowl on his face. She was surprised to find that he was not staring at her exposed body but rather at her face. He looked confused as if he was trying to figure her out. Immediately it hit Bulma that she was failing in her acting. She quickly cleared her throat and closed the remaining space between them to cover her mistake, placing her hands on his shoulders but kept her eyes on his chin rather than looking up at his dark eyes.

She knew he was a handsome man – that was obvious – but that didn't seem to make the situation any less awkward for her. She felt the muscles of his shoulders ripple under her fingertips and realised that if he was not careful, if she was not careful, he could easily hurt her during this act. She had always thought that he would be one to enjoy rough lovemaking that echoed his rough personality. This notion scared her even more for she had hoped that her first time would be gentle because she knew it would hurt. She knew that this would not be the case today.

She thought again of what was at stake and it gave her the strength to lean forward and begin kissing Vegeta's neck. He arched his neck in approval. He didn't taste at all like what she was expecting. She had expected a salty taste of sweat from training. Instead, his skin had an almost sweet taste covered with a masculine scent. Vegeta proceeded to bring his hands to grasp her tiny waist and the contact instantly threw her off, as a fearful shudder ran through her body and the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. She abruptly stopped the attention she was giving his neck. Vegeta looked down at her again in confusion and Bulma mentally cursed at herself.

She decided to distract him by lifting his shirt up. Vegeta complied and removed the item, throwing it to the floor. Her jaw dropped slightly at the sight of his sculpted torso, fearing his ridiculous strength again. He could honestly kill her with one flick of a finger. Heat radiated from his body as she moved her hands over is chest and down, round to his lower back and pressed her body against him. She could feel his growing desire pressed up against her and had to bite her lip to stop herself from recoiling. She was hoping that he would soon take the lead so that she wouldn't feel like he was analysing her every move. To her relief and disgust, Vegeta's hands began to roam her body as he kissed and nibbled at her shoulders. She tightly shut her eyes controlling the natural urge to cringe and jerk away.

It did not go unnoticed by Vegeta that Bulma's entire body was tense. He frowned again contemplating her body language but continued to kiss her soft skin, moving up her neck to the sensitive skin behind her ear.

'She was the one who asked me to do this' he reminded himself in his head. He would only be lying to himself if he said that he wasn't enjoying the feel of her body. He had certainly admired her for some time – her exotic look and her witty mind – but something about this situation was off. He moved one hand to her breast and the other to cup her butt as a test. It was subtle, but he felt her sudden flinch at his action.

'Perhaps she is just nervous about this being her first time' he thought to himself as he squeezed her breasts rubbing his thumb over her nipples moving his lips to tease the skin over her collar bone. Her hands had not moved from his hips and she seemed frozen in place, attempting to place her mind in a different situation. She tried to think of a happy memory to distract her from the feel of Vegeta's hands but nothing seemed to be working. She stood in his shadow, the moonlight behind him making it impossible for her to see his facial expressions and making him seem all the more frightening. Goosebumps spread across her skin.

Vegeta then pushed her onto the bed, removing his pants before climbing to hover over her. Bulma was well and truly scared now and strained hard not to let it show because Vegeta was staring straight into her eyes from above. Vegeta searched for signs to confirm his suspicions. Something about this deal Bulma had created didn't add up. Bulma considered wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down to get him to stop staring at her but she couldn't bring herself to do it.

He looked down at her body and admired its flawless beauty. There was no doubt in his mind that he wanted to lose himself in this woman and his aching erection throbbed in agreement but something at the back of this mind was still screaming foul play. She didn't seem to be here in mind or spirit. Finally he shrugged it off and decided to rather enjoy the pleasure in front of him by kissing Bulma's breasts and feeling the incredibly soft skin of her thighs.

Bulma's face contorted with revulsion as she felt Vegeta begin to caress every part of her he could find. She lifted her chin to hide her emotion from him and he misinterpreted it as pleasure.

'Guess I was just being paranoid. She really does want this' Vegeta thought with a smirk.

This thought spurred Vegeta on and he lowered himself onto her body placing his hardness against her inner thigh attacking her neck with kisses again. Bulma felt his fully grown need against her thigh and his frenzied movements and began to panic. She felt trapped by his hard body on top of hers. She felt claustrophobic. Vegeta noticed her breathing becoming erratic and thought it was in anticipation of what was to come.

Bulma felt her body begin to tremble with fear and tried in vain to stop it. Vegeta became aware of her shaking thinking her body was aching with need as his was but as he moved his member to her entrance he found her to be completely dry. At that exact moment he had moved his kissing to the side of her face and stopped abruptly when he found his lips touching wet skin.

The comprehension hit him hard all at once as he looked directly at her face. She was crying, with a look of pure panic on her face, trembling underneath him. He realised she was terrified. He realised she didn't want any of this. It was written all over her face. All over her body.

He backed off as if he had been burnt. How had his heightened saiyan sense of smell not noticed the salty scent of her tears until now? He had been so close to taking this woman's virginity and she didn't want it to happen. He felt as though he had just nearly raped a young girl of her innocence because he was too caught up in his desire for her. The idea made him sick. He got off the bed with a growl deep in his throat. As he stood he pinched the bridge of his nose as he attempted to control his anger, with himself and Bulma.

"Wait, please, please don't stop Vegeta," Bulma pleaded from the bed as she got up on her knees, uncontrollable tears still trickling down her cheeks.

Vegeta turned around in an instant staring at her with rage and confusion in his eyes. Her entire being was at conflict with the words that spilled from her mouth. The room began to rumble slightly with Vegeta's anger and his ki had begun to shine around his body.

"Please!" she begged again, "You can't stop, I need you to do this."

"Woman, it is perfectly clear you do not wish me you touch you and certainly not fuck you, so stop lying to me right now! What the hell is really going on with you!" he roared and Bulma flinched at the volume of his voice and the bright light that surged from his body.

Vegeta mentally scolded himself for causing her more fear. He was utterly livid with her but the image of the absolutely terrified look on her face that he had caused when she was under him was seared into his mind. He was used to causing fear, comfortable with it, but for some unfathomable reason, he did not want to frighten her further. Guilt did not suit him well. He took a deep breath to calm himself and lowered his voice,

"I'm not going to do this, the deal is off." The room stilled as he slipped on his pants.

Bulma's eyes went wide.

"No! Oh god," she got up off the bed, holding the sheet to her chest. She didn't want to feel exposed anymore. "Please Vegeta, you don't understand," she sobbed, "You need to do this even though I don't want it."

This left Vegeta in downright baffled.

"I refuse to…lower myself to standards such as this… I will not do this … because you don't want me to," Vegeta struggled with his words, "There is no dignity in fucking a woman… who doesn't want it. I have my pride you know!"

Bulma sobbed harder as she crumbled in defeat to the floor next to the bed, the exhaustion of the night catching up with her. Vegeta restrained himself from showing the pain he suddenly felt in his chest at seeing her in this state. The pain confused him.

"I can't let him never exist! I can't live with myself knowing I murdered my son," she cried softly between sobs.

Vegeta was trying to puzzle together what she was saying.

"Your son?" he questioned hesitantly.

Bulma looked up at him, giving up all hope of achieving what she set out to do at the beginning of this evening.

"Our son, Trunks" she whispered, covering her face with her hand. She knew how pitiful she must look.

Vegeta stared at her as if she had just said that Frieze was still alive. Trunks is the boy from the future timeline. A saiyan from the future wearing capsule Corp merchandise. He pieced together the random facts in his head at an incredible speed.

'Could she be right?' he thought to himself, 'Could he indeed be our son in the future? It must be a lie.'

But when he looked at her again and he realised that he didn't believe it was a lie at all. He believed her, through and through. He trusted she was telling the truth. Why that was, he couldn't tell.

Things rapidly began to make sense to Vegeta. The reasons for everything strange in the past day seemed to finally fit. The reason she had created the agreement was for him to sleep with her as many times as necessary to get herself pregnant. The reason she had suddenly lost all the morals he admired in her. The reason she was showing mixed feelings about him touching her. The reason she was terrified while attempting to show a brave face. The reason she was begging on her knees for him to take her right now. The reason she was crying quietly into her hands.

Vegeta unexpectedly felt more pity than he had ever felt in his life, for Bulma. She had been willing to have a strange, intimidating man touch her, hurt her while taking her virginity for the sake of their son. She was prepared to swallow her pride, her honour and her dignity for their son. And he had thoughtlessly ridiculed and insulted that honour while she could not lash out back at him in defence.

He felt disgusted with himself but he also realised he had never felt for anyone as he feels for her. He had a brand new respect for the woman in front of him. He would have never guessed she had this strength for self sacrifice. He had never cared about the consequences of his actions on other people before this woman came into his life. It annoyed him but the annoyance was forgotten when he rested his eyes back on the fragile form next to the bed.

Vegeta took a deep breath in and sighed before moving over to the delicate form that was Bulma.

"Come on" he said as he wrapped the sheet around her to cover her fully and scooped her up in his arms, "You look pathetic sitting on the floor like this" and he placed her on the bed, up against the headboard.

Bulma looked to see where he had placed her and watched as he sat down next to her, fear immediately returned to her reddened eyes.

"Does this mean you'll do it?" She asked hopefully but shakily, her hands already beginning to tremble slightly more.

Vegeta noted her hands and reached out to grab them before he knew what he was doing. The unexpected urge shocked him.

"No" he simply said. Bulma sighed in relief and anguish.

"Why not?" she sounded exhausted because she knew there were a hundred reasons he wouldn't want to do this. He never wanted a son. He never wanted any attachments, including her.

"You evidently are not ready for this, not now" he reached out to wipe a tear from her cheek and he was surprised when she leaned into his touch, drawing comfort from it. It was a strange sensation for Vegeta to watch is hands as a source of comfort. He was used to them as a source of pain. He decided he liked the feeling of giving her comfort rather than the terror he had given her earlier.

They sat in a comfortable but heavy silence after that, while both contemplated the evening events and their effects. Vegeta moved to get comfortable up against the headboard next to Bulma. As he did this, they each caught the others eyes. They stared at each other intently for a few moments as if saying a million things at once.

"How do you know the truth about the boy?" Vegeta finally asked.

He heard her take in a ragged breath, "Goku and Piccollo were discussing it. I overheard the conversation. I wouldn't have thought twice about it but I heard them say my name so I decided to eavesdrop."

"I see" was all that Vegeta said.

A few moments later Bulma decided to speak up in a soft voice, "I'm so sorry Vegeta."

Vegeta frowned at this. "For manipulating me into your bed?"

Bulma nodded in response.

Vegeta smirked and let out a soft chuckle. "Well you succeeded" he said jokingly as he motioned to where they were sitting.

Bulma smiled back at him. Vegeta looked across the room and then back in Bulma's eyes.

"I… the comments from earlier…. they were not relevant to the situation" he stated awkwardly, looking back across the room, "they should not have been said."

She realised he was attempting to apologise for the insults he had thrown at her earlier. She looked him over and noticed he was ridiculously handsome when he didn't hold resentment in his eyes. She had rarely seen this side of him. She didn't respond to his statement but rather boldly took hold of his hand, smiled and leaned her head back against the head board, closing her eyes.

The atmosphere in the room had turned from terror to a comforting strength for Bulma. Vegeta looked down at her hand around his, confused. Hers was small and soft in contrast to his. He looked back up at her face and saw the small smile of forgiveness across her lips. Tightness in his chest seemed to dissolve at the sight.

Long moments passed as Vegeta contemplated his annoyance that this woman was causing such strange behaviour from him. Actions he didn't even understand. Causing emotions that he was not meant to have. They made a warrior weak. Why had he not left this room yet? Why was he enjoying this woman's silent company? He looked accusingly at his hand still holding Bulma's. Why had he not moved his hand yet?

Suddenly he felt a pressure on his shoulder. Bulma had fallen asleep and her head had slid over onto Vegeta's shoulder. He frowned at the blue haired head. He supposed she had had a rather emotionally draining day. 'Why am I even considering her feelings?' Vegeta asked himself. He saw that her neck was at an awkward angle. He rolled his eyes as he watched himself do yet another strange action he couldn't understand. He moved her over so that her head was on his chest and her body up against his and his arm around her shoulders, keeping her steady. Bulma stirred and snuggled closer with a sigh of content.

Bulma didn't realise he was capable of such compassion. After a moment, Bulma looked up at Vegeta who looked back down at her.

"Perhaps I could understand what the future me saw in you after all", Bulma said and smiled.

Vegeta raised his eyebrows at that.

"Hn. And I suppose I can see why I would choose you as a suitable mother to my heir." Vegeta admitted smirking slightly.

Bulma's eyes dropped back down though and Vegeta realised his mistake. She wanted her son.

Vegeta tightened his grip on her shoulder, "I will give you your son Bulma… our son." he said unflinchingly.

Bulma whipped her head back up to look with shocked eyes up at Vegeta.

"Really?" She didn't know how to feel about this.

"Yes, but not tonight. Perhaps one day when you don't tremble at my touch?"

Bulma smiled the brightest smile Vegeta had ever seen. It made Vegeta feel an odd sensation in his chest. One that felt surprisingly good.

"I think we are already well on our way to that day" Bulma said cheerfully and kissed Vegeta's cheek.

"Hn. And I look forward to it," Vegeta replied and caught his lips with hers in a kiss.

**A/N: So yeah, pretty intense dream right? **


End file.
